youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
JennaMarbles
Jenna Nicole Mourey (born ), known on YouTube as JennaMarbles, is''' '''an American YouTube celebrity, vlogger, comedian & Internet personality. "Jenna Marbles" is a pseudonym incorporating her dog, Marbles', name. She is currently the 25th most subscribed channel. She has several very popular videos, including "How to Avoid Talking to People You Don't Want to Talk to," which has over 32 million views. She is also known for her video,perhaps the video that made her famous titled, "How to trick people into thinking you're good looking," which had over 5.3 million views in the first week and now has over 57 million views. She has three dogs, Kermit, Peach, (both Italian greyhounds) and Marbles (a chihuahua). They appear in most of the videos she has made, often at the end, when she mimes them saying, "Make sure you subscribe to our channel! We put out new videos every Wednesday!"Jenna recently got a pet hamster. Jenna Marbles is the 25th most Subscribed YouTube Channel in the world and the 11th most subscribed from the United States. Beginning of Channel After graduation, she worked for StooLaLa, a female-based sports site that was the sister site of BarStoolSports. She also worked as a shots girl and promo model, a job she humorously described as "dancing in her underwear," seen in the same video. She began to make videos because she had always enjoyed making people laugh. Her channel quickly became popular, allowing her to focus on videos full-time. Style Jenna's videos are known for their raunchy humor, inventive curses, and relation to real-life events. She has since gotten more mature and less inappropriate in her videos however she still does use profanity and discusses foul things in a loud, somewhat obnoxious manner sometimes. She often makes videos in pairs, describing, for example, how men and women get ready in the morning. For her "male" videos, Mourey typically wears a blue polo shirt, a backwards baseball cap, and a drawn-on curly mustache. Several of her videos feature her now ex-boyfriend, Max, who vlogs at MaxNoSleeves. Her current boyfriend, Julien, now appears in her videos. Personal Life Jenna Marbles is in a very committed relationship with Julien Solomita. They go on many adventurers and spend lots of time together. He is known to be fun, sometimes wander minded, and loving. Jenna Marbles is seen to be an average person. She is private as well as she has a calm and humble personality. She is a home person but also likes to go on trips with her friends, Julien, family, and pets. Besides that she without a production team makes a video weekly and may collaborate with YouTubers and go to YouTuber events sometimes. Trivia * Mourey graduated from Suffolk University with a Bachelor's in Psychology and Boston University with a Masters' Degree in Sports Psychology; her Master's degree can be seen in her "How to Trick People into Thinking You're Good Looking." * Jenna Marbles was the most subscribed female on YouTube since 2012 but got surpassed by Yuya in early 2017. *The highest spot she has been on the most subscribed charts was #2 behind then leading channel,Smosh in the middle of 2013. * She was born in Rochester, New York. * It is estimated that Jenna is worth anywhere from $2.5 to $4 million dollars. * The New York Times wrote this article about her. * She got her fake last name "Marbles" from her dog. List Of Subscriber Milestones For Jenna Marbles Original Channel Jenna hit 1 million subscribers on September 4, 2011. Jenna hit 2 million subscribers on December 31, 2011. Jenna hit 3 million subscribers on May 9, 2012. Jenna hit 4 million subscribers on August 27, 2012. Jenna hit 5 million subscribers on December 5, 2012. Jenna hit 6 million subscribers on January 19, 2013. Jenna hit 7 million subscribers on February 18, 2013. Jenna hit 8 million subscribers on March 28, 2013. Jenna hit 9 million subscribers on May 24, 2013. Jenna hit 10 million subscribers on July 17, 2013 Jenna hit 11 million subscribers on October 22, 2013. Jenna hit 12 million subscribers on December 31, 2013. Jenna hit 13 million subscribers on March 17, 2014. Jenna hit 14 million subscribers on September 19, 2014. Jenna hit 15 million subscribers on April 19, 2015. Jenna hit 16 million subscribers on May 18, 2016. Jenna hit 17 million subscribers on March 17, 2017. Other channels Marbles also maintains JennaMarblesVlog, an extra account for extra vlogs. It is infrequently updated, but still active. Playlists All of Jenna Marbles' videos, sorted into playlists, can be seen here . Watch Mojo's "TopX" Series Top 10 YouTube Comedy Channels Jenna was ranked 5th in this episode. de:Jenna_Marbles Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views